


Not really, I just don’t like the library

by beanieboyj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: Akaashi doesn't understand how someone like Bokuto Koutarou could end up working at the college library.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bening!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bening%21).



> yo so this is for my babe Bening! Happy Birthday man!!! I honestly love you so much youre so sweet and precious and trash like me istg i hope you like this and i hope you'll have the greatest day! (im p sure i'm going to post it like 1o hours earlie because of finals)
> 
> Beta'd by Najma, thanks my dude!
> 
> also thanks too ben and vel im bokuaka trash

* * *

 

Akaashi Keiji has never personally met Bokuto Koutarou.

 

He knew some things, of course.

First thing about Bokuto that Akaashi heard about was his hair—white and charcoal strands slicked upwards—everyone said it some what resembles a horned owl. It sounded really odd for sure. Not to mention he's a pretty good ace on the college team (actually no, a really good one, apart from his infamous emo mode (kenma told him that)) and most of all, he was loud.

 

Learning from Kenma—his roommate—that Bokuto Koutarou was the epitome of a handful.

 

"You should be glad that you’ve never met him yet Akaashi," Kenma remarked before playing his DS again.

Akaashi replied with a silent nod, although he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit intrigued by Bokuto.

 

Akaashi hates the college library with passion,  
which is a surprise to some because his head is always buried in a book, but with all honestly he does hate it.  
To him it smells like feet and old pizza combined and because of that he avoids it at all costs. He also hates the feeling of forced silence in a room.

He sighs as he enters the library, his nose quirked from the digusting smell.  
Akaashi pulled his scarf closer to his nose.

He quietly scanned the physics section, he was glad that it was empty and all the books he needed was there and honestly he wasn’t really looking to socializing with strangers.

 

He was gently pilling up books on his arm when suddenly he heard a loud thud followed by a guy shouting a curse word over and over again. Akaashi sighed peeking out from the side of the shelf to see a boy around his age, sprawled on the floor groaning in pain as a cart and some books are laid out beside him. He couldn’t help pitying him a little bit so Akaashi walked out of the aisle to put down his book at the nearest table and to help the spiky haired boy out.

“are you alright?” akaashi asked, kneeling beside him picking up a few books.

The boy who looked absolutely awed by him just nodded,  
“yeA” he replied a little to loudly.

  
Akaashi some how found it funny and giggled a bit.  
The boy gave him a grin and started to pick up the books scattered around them.  
“i’m Akaashi Keiji” he smiled politely.

  
“You are Akaashi?!” Bokuto exclaimed louder then ever.  
“Kenma’s roomate??” his tone went an octave higher.  
Akaashi squinted, honestly Kenma didn’t lie.  
“yes” Akaashi nodded, placing the book on the cart.

  
“I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” he smiled, his gold eyes seem to gleam.  
“the Bokuto Koutarou?”  
“the one and only” he proudly replied, huffing out his chest.  
“Kenma was certainly right about you” Akaashi smiled.  
“you are quiet the loud person Bokuto-san”  
Bokuto grinned sheepishly at him,  
“i’m sorry! I didn’t mean to honestly!”  
“i’m pretty sure I’ve annoyed you and it’s only just a minute” he frowned.

  
Akaashi gave him a soft smile.  
_Yes he was loud but in a endearing kind of way_ , Akaashi thought.  
“no Bokuto-san,you are just really loud” he chuckled.  
“i’ve gotta get these books checked out” Akaashi picked up his books from the desk.  
“oh alright! I hope i see you around Akaashi!” Bokuto nodded a little  to enthusiasticly.  
“Good Afternoon Bokuto-san”

As he handed the books to the librarian he couldn’t help thought how someone as loud as Bokuto landed a job in the library, it doen’t take some professional observing to question it.  
He smiled politely to the librarian and clutched the books to his chest, making his way towards his dorm, dreading the fact that he was going to have to spend an all nighter studying. He made a mental note to tell Kenma about his encounter with Bokuto.

 

**++**

 

“But kurooo” Bokuto started to whine.  
“You can’t have pancake day without me!!”

Betrayal, was what Bokuto felt at this very moment.  
He cannot belive that Kuroo, his best bro of all time (so he thought), was going over to Kenma’s for pancake day without him.

“you know you have to study right? Coach will kill you if you don’t pass” Kuroo sighed exasperatedly at Bokuto and his bedhair.

“why is coach so mean to me?” Bokuto pouted, leaning deeper againts their worned out sof.  
“he keeps pestering me about my grades! And they aren’t even that horrible”

“you aren’t going to complain about him forcing you to work at the library” kuroo smirked.

“believe it or not i kinda enjoy it i guess” he shrugged.  
“i also met Akaashi there! He’s honestly so pretty!” Bokuto gushed.

Kuroo gave him a wide smile. His eyes flickered with an idea.  
“you know what, come with me! Kenma texted me saying Akaashi’s there, he can help you out”  
Kuroo threw Bokuto his black Adidas jacket, which Bokuto caught by jumping and falling of the sofa.

 

**++**

 

Akaashi somehow didn’t mind having Bokuto over to study. Honestly, he didn’t even remember exactly how this happened.

Kuroo coming over to make pancakes and Akaashi offered to help Bokuto study after watching the gold eyed boy forwning at his physics book.

“Bokuto-san, staring furiously at the book won’t make you understand it” he chuckled.  
Bokuto pouted and buried his head in his text book dejectedly.

“this is so hard!” he whinned.  
“i will never play volleyball again if i don’t pass this test” he sigh, his eyes watered as if he was going to cry.

“Bokuto-san” Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.  
“you’ll do fine, i believe you would. And when we’re done for the day we can go get lunch outside at. Would that be alright?”

Bokuto’s eyes quickly gleamed and he nodded very enthusiasticly.  
He then started to gush excitedly about this ramen place that Akaashi just had to try causing Akaashi’s table almost flipping.

_I honestly don’t mind having him around,_ Akaashi thought.

 

After studying Akaashi ended up offering to tutor Bokuto every Friday and Saturday .  
“I want to help you Bokuto-san, and it gives me extra study time too” he explained.  
Bokuto agreed, smilling loudly (everything he does is loud, akaashi learned). His lips quirked into the biggest smile he has ever seen. When Akaashi gave him his number, Bokuto’s smile got even more brighter.

_I don’t understand how he doesn’t get tired of smiling that much_ , Akaashi wondered.

 

Bokuto dragged him over to the ramen place straight after they were done studying.  
On the walk there he learned about Bokuto’s volleyball history, his love for owls (he gleamed when Akaashi agreed to that), his addiction to strawberry jam,he noticed the way Bokuto tripped every second and memorized the hand gestures  he does when he gets deep into conversation. It wasn’t hard too, Bokuto was a very open book.

Bokuto also asks a lot of question about Akaashi.  
“I’m surprised that you would ask me, you seem to enjoy talking about yourself” he teased.  
Bokuto blushed and scratched the back of his neck (a habit of when he gets embarrassed, so Akaashi learned).  
“I want to get to know you too Kashi! You seem really cool! Almost as cool as me!” Bokuto jumped.

Akaashi doesn’t understand the fuzzy feeling in his chest.

“I’m an art major but i also do some extra stuff”  
Bokuto was also a good listener, he was genuinely interested in what Akaashi was saying.

“you like mythology! That’s so cool! Please please tell me about them” Bokuto replied giddly.  
“maybe some other time? If i tell you now you’re probably gonna trip on another ten things and i’m honestly starving so i probably won’t say a word at the restaurant” Akaashi told him.  
Bokuto nodded instantly.

“does it mean that we are going to hang out more often?” Bokuto asks.  
Akaashi was sure he saw a faint pink on the tan boy’s cheek.

“i have a feeling that we do” Akaashi smiled.  
Bokuto grinned as they both entered the restaurant.

_I like his company very much_ , Akaashi thought.

 

**++**

 

“Akaashi is so kind and pretty and interesting” Bokuto gushed.

Kuroo gazed at the boy who was staring at the wall entranced. It’s been three  study sessions and four play dates. Kuroo was sure that Bokuto was absolutely smitten at Akaashi.

“you’ve got it bad bro” Kuroo smirked, patting his cheek.

“i guess i do” Bokuto sighed contently.  
“why don’t you ask him to come to practice, he said he was interested right?”  
“oh yeah! I’ll go text him” Bokuto replied giddly, running over to his room.

There and then Kuroo made it his mission to get them together, and step one is getting Kenma into it as well.

 

**++**

 

“Kenma-san, are you going to watch Bokuto and Kuroo practice today?”  
Akaashi walked into the kitchen and heated up a kettle.  
“i guess so, Kuroo left his knee pads here so I’m going to have to give it to him” Kenma sigh.  
“we can go over there together then?”  
Akaashi poured the boiling water into his cup and dipped in the tea bag.  
“you’re going to watch?”  
“Bokuto-san invited me and i’m honestly curious”  
he took a little sip on his tea.

(Akaashi also learned that Bokuto likes coffee better, it isn’t a surprise really)

“you’re spending a lot of time with him”  
“i don’t mind, i kinda enjoy it” he shrugged.  
Kenma stood up to put his dishes away. “alright then. We leave for the gym at 2 then”  
Akaashi replied with a small nod.

 

Akaashi finds inpirations on a lot of things,  
it could be about bees or worned out plushies and he could still be able to paint a masterpiece.  
He realized most of his recent drawings were all potraits of Bokuto,  
sleeping Bokuto (drooling all over his text book), bright grinning Bokuto (gushing about owls), dejected Bokuto (he hated this Bokuto but he felt the need to draw it anyways), and flustered Bookuto (which Akaashi found really cute).

Akaashi didn’t really mind, he thought drawing Bokuto was good for anatomy (he hasn’t drawn people for like longest time ever), and Bokuto is super attractive with his broad shoulders and bright eyes, he honestly doesn’t mind gazing at him.

To Akaashi, talking with Bokuto feels nice and he found himself craving the feeling more and more (inviting Bokuto to go places, accepting Bokuto’s invitations), he often finds himself telling Bokuto  about myths as he lay in his lap (Akaashi really doesn’t mind when Bokuto invades in personal space for some reason) looking as awed as ever. He found himself chuckling at Bokuto’s puns and saving all the owl reaction pics that he sent him.

Bokuto might be very loud and overly excited about everything, which took sometime to adjust with, but he realized that it was just Bokuto. Akaashi found himself drawn towards the boy.

Akaashi sighed contently before starting to sketch, picturing Bokuto laying down on his lap.

 

“Did you see it Akaashi!!” “The straight I did!!”  
Akaashi chuckled, “Yes I did Bokuto-san. It was impressive”  
Bokuto smiled and huffed proudly. “well i am the fourth best ace”  
Akaashi nodded wordlessly.  
It was after practice and Bokuto was walking him back to his dorm and to stop for ice-cream. They walked side by side silently, both enjoying the calmness, before Bokuto suddenly bumped into a pole.

“You should be more carefull Bokuto-san” Akaashi sighs, cleaning the swelling bruise on Bokuto’s forehead. Akaashi took out another piece of wet tissue, dabbing it on the bruise, placing the tissue package back on the bench they were sitting on.  
“What were you even distracted by?”  
Bokuto’s cheek turned into a light shade of pink.  
“Promise that you won’t laugh or hate me” Bokuto breathed out.  
Akaashi nodded in reply.  
“i was staring at you kashi, you’re really pretty you know” Bokuto muttered.  
Akaashi could feel his cheek getting warm. He could feel this fluttery feeling in his chest, he loved it.

 

**++**

 

Bokuto grinned proudly at his finished worksheet.  
_I gotta tell Akaashi about this_ , he thought.  
He took a quick picture of the sheet and sent it to Akaashi.

**_“i’ve done one whole worksheet on my own Akaashi!!!!”_ **

_**“I’m proud of you Bokuto-san”** _  
_**“Coffee tomorrow afternoon? I know a great place”** _

Bokuto grinned.  
**_“are you starting to like coffee?”_**  
**_“sure!! We can go after my Library shift”_**

**_“they serve good tea too Bokuto-san”_ **  
**_“i’ll wait for you outside the library then”_ **

Bokuto put down his phone and whopped loudly.

“let me guess. Akaashi Keiji?” Kuroo chuckled.  
Bokuto nodded wordlessly as he happily danced around the room.  
Kuroo laughed at the sight before texting Kenma.

**_“Please tell me that Akaashi is grinning at his phone right now”_ **

 

**_"He is actually"_ **

 

**++**

 

Akaashi was feeling overjoyed,  
elated,  
content,  
joyous even.  
His portfolio got accepted, he was going to illustrate a book.

Akaashi chuckled to himself at the thought of him doubting in the first place, he was better than that.  
He mentally made a note to thank Bokuto for calming him down, although he now owed the boy a month supply of ice-cream.

_“How about this! If they do accept you, you owe me ice-cream for a month, and if you don’t get accepted, I won't bother you for a month”Bokuto exclaimed._  
Akaashi nodded in agreement, although a month without Bokuto seemed dull and boring. He liked his company,  
He liked him a lot.

 

“Goodmorning Kenma-san”  
“Morning Akaashi”

Akaashi entered his kitchen, inhaling the scent of vanilla and tea leaves.

“Happy pancake day!” Kuroo greeted in a sing song voice.  
Akaashi replied with a polite smiled before scanning the room. Something was missing. His mug was filled with tea, Kenma was playing his DS, and Kuroo was dancing around flipping pancakes, and Bokuto was-  
Bokuto wasn’t here.

“Where is Bokuto-san?” he asked calmly.  
“Early Library shift, he’s pissy about it”  
“oh” he sigh in dissapointment.

“you like him don’t you” Kenma looked up at Akaashi from his game.  
“yes, very much” Akaashi nodded slowly.  
“Then go get him, the library is empty in the morning so you guys will probably have the whole library to yourselves” Kuroo smirked.  
Kenma tossed a spatula to Kuroo’s head.  
Akaashi chuckled, standing up to get his jacket.

 

“Welcome to the library- Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned.  
He put down the books he was checking out and propped his elbows on the table.

“You didn’t come over for pancake day” He said bluntly.  
“Coach forced me to work an early shift” he pouted.  
“but it’s going to be my last shift ever!! He said I’m a little less louder now. That was his plan anyway” Bokuto exclaimed, his voice filling the room with echoes.

Akaashi is sure that his coach just gave up trying to calm him down.

  
“well that’s great news Bokuto-san” Akaashi chucked.  
Bokuto gave him a blinding grin.

“Akaashi, I know you hate it here but uh, can you please help me out rearranging the bookshelf over there for a little bit?" Bokuto sheepishly pointed to a very messy aisle.  
Akaashi nodded taking off his jaket, “Let’s do it”  
Bokuto stood up excitedly, pulling Akaashi towards it.

“Thanks kaashi! It’s my last task ever! When I’m done i could end my shift”

“So it means you’re free after this?” Akaashi asked, taking out books from the shelf and setting them up neatly.  
“uhuh”  
“Alright then, it’s settled. I’m taking you out on a date after this Bokuto-san” he replied calmly.

He heard a soft thud.  
He looked over to see Bokuto as shocked as ever. A book was near his feet  
“You want to go out with me?” Bokuto asked breathlessly, his gleaming eyes staring at him in awe.  
Akaashi picked up the book and placed it at the shelf.

“Ofcourse I do, I like you”  
Bokuto engulffed him in a hug. He lifted a Akaashi up, twirling him around. Akaashi let out a content laugh when his feet met the ground again. He pulled away slightly and gazed softly at Bokuto. Bokuto’s hand cupped Akaashi’s cheek, caressing it ever so gently.  
“I like you too Akaashi”  
Bokuto leaned in  pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Bokuto kinda smelled like old books and tasted like pineapple pizza but Akaashi doesn’t mind. Akaashi’s hand settled  on Bokuto’s bicep and the other on gripping on his shoulders.

They pulled away, half breathless.

“Let’s hurry up and finish Bokuto-san”  
“That excited for our date huh?” Bokuto teased.  
“Not really, I just don’t like the library”

 

**++**

 

“These are so cool Akaashi! How come you never showed them to me” Bokuto said in awe. His fingers tracing the lines of the drawing gently.

Akaashi looked down at the boy laying down on his lap.  
“Not sure” he shrugged.  
“These are amazing” Bokuto breathed out.  
“Thank you Bokuto-san, i really liked drawing you”  
Bokuto placed the drawings on his chest and looked up at Akaashi.

“am i that attractive?” Bokuto joked.  
“Mhhm, you are."” Akaashi smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Bokuto’s lips.

“Hey Kaashi” Bokuto mumbled againts his lips.  
“Mhmm?”  
“Want to go make out in the library?”

Akaashi smacked his face with a magazine.

 

 

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever Haikyuu!! fic sooo some feedback would be really really great!11!!1 Thanks for reading and checking this out ya'lllll


End file.
